


Bedtime Songs

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Four [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Elizabeth Priestly-Sachs, F/F, Family Feels, Fluffy, Gen, Kid's songs, London, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Toddler, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy sings some songs to their daughter before bedtime. Miranda comes home in time to sing a song of her own before Elizabeth Priestly-Sachs is tucked in.





	Bedtime Songs

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO! ANOTHER STORY! :D  
> I hope you like it!  
> For Bingo Card One: London  
> It's cute and sweet and silly and adorable!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExdDzmQP_jc  
> This is a link to a song that Andy sings. It works for me, sorry if it doesn't for you.  
> It's a song by Laurie Berkner, called "The Goldfish Song"  
> Sadly the 3rd verse Andy sings is not part of this link but oh well (I couldn't find a youtube version with the 3rd verse -_- My mom was shown this song by someone at the preschool my mom works at. It's so silly!)  
> As you all know, I'm terrible at editing my work. So pardon any errors.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.” Andy dropped her arms to gather up her giggling three-year-old daughter, Elizabeth, and pull the little girl into her lap.

Her daughter squealed, “Mommy!”

“I got you, Ladybug, I got you!” Andy said, hugging the little girl close and tickling at her belly.  
“Again, Mommy, do it again! Again! Again!” Elizabeth bounced in Andy’s arms, giggling and smiling, tapping her mother’s shoulders

“London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady.” Andy shook her daughter side to side, laughing as she hung on tight and Elizabeth giggled.

Andy slowed, then stopped her shaking, and let her daughter go. “Ok, Ladybug. Ok, baby, what’s next.”

“Bars, Mommy! The bars!” Elizabeth exclaimed, stacking her hands on top of each other like Andy did for the song.

“That’s right, Ladybug! Build it up with iron bars, iron bars, iron bars. Build it up with iron bars, my fair lady.” Andy sung the next part, putting her hands out and shifting them one above the other over and over again, lifting them up in the air to create the illusion of building.

She laughed, leaning back to avoid a hand to her face as her daughter launched into her arms. “More, Mommy, more, more!”

“What’s the next part, baby?”

“They break! They break, Mommy!”

“Oh, they do? The Iron bars will bend and break. Bend and break, bend and break. The Iron bars will bend and break, my fair lady.” Andy rocked back and forth, making Elizabeth’s head sway, causing the girl to break out into squeals and giggles.

“Gold and silver, next, Mommy!”  
Andy gave Elizabeth a big smile and let her go as she sang the next part, “Build it up with gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Build it up with gold and silver, my fair lady.” As she stacked her hands over and over, Elizabeth joined in, her arms lifting way above her head as she pretended to build a very tall bridge.

“Mommy, make the London Bridge fall down again! London Bridge fall down again!” Elizabeth shouted with glee.

Andy took a deep exaggerated breath, making Elizabeth nearly topple over from another burst of giggles. Laughing, and poking at her daughter’s tummy, Andy sang, “ London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, mmmyyyy faaaaiiiir laaaadyyyyy!” She drug out the last words, throwing her arms into the air before crashing them down around Elizabeth in an extra big hug.

Elizabeth cackled, her giggles and laughter loud and adorable, and Andy smiled, feeling her heart fill to the brim with happiness at the sound.

“Ladybug, what song do you want next?” Andy asked, reaching to boop her finger against Elizabeth’s nose.

The little girl took a moment to think before her face lit up and she yelled, “Goldfish song! The Goldfish song!”

“The Goldfish song?” Andy asked. “The Goldfish song?” She gasped.

“Yea!” Elizabeth jumped out of Andy’s arms and got ready to do the dancing that went with the song she wanted. She laid down on the floor and tucked her hands beneath her head, as if she were about to go to sleep.

“Ok.” Andy adjusted her position on the floor. “The Goldfish song. Are you ready?”

“Yea!”

Andy smiled as she began to sing, “Lots of little fish were sleeping on a rock, in the bottom of the ocean. They lifted up their heads,” Elizabeth lifted up her head, and stood up, “and they shook out their tails,” Elizabeth then wiggled her bottom, pretending she had a tail, “and they said…..” Andy trailed off letting Elizabeth say the next part.

“Let's go swimming!” Elizabeth shouted.

Andy laughed and kept singing as Elizabeth pretended to be swimming, “Let's go swimming let’s go swimming. Yeah let's go swimming. Let's go swimming, let's go swimming, in the bottom of the ocean.” Elizabeth and Andy both put their thumb and forefinger over their noses and wiggled so they were close to floor, as if it was the bottom of the ocean.

Then Andy began to sing the next part, “Then the little fish got so very very tired, that they came back to the rock.” They both yawned and patted their hands over their mouths. “And they put down their heads, and they put down their tails, and they took a little nap.” Elizabeth stayed standing but put her head down on her hands, and closed her eyes as if she were sleeping.

“And when they woke up,” Elizabeth popped her eyes open wide, “they were feeling a little bit dirty, so they took a shower. So they washed their hair,” Elizabeth laughed as Andy reached over and pretended to wash her hair, “and they washed their ears,” Andy then moved on to tickle behind her daughter’s ears, smiling at the squeal she got in response, “and they washed their tummies,” Andy tickled at Elizabeth’s belly, “and they washed their beards,” Andy tickled at Elizabeth’s chin, “and they washed their nose,” Andy booped her finger against Elizabeth’s nose, “and they washed their toes,” Andy reached both hands out to tickle at Elizabeth’s feet getting another squeal from her daughter, “and then they said…” she threw her arms out to her sides and trailed off for Elizabeth to say the next part.

"Wait a minute, we're fish,” Elizabeth screamed, “We don't take showers!"

Andy laughed, and repeated the chorus of the song, smiling and watching as her daughter did all the little dance moves, “...and when they woke up,” Elizabeth’s eyes popped open again just like the first time. “they decided to brush their teeth!”

Elizabeth cracked up, making Andy pause for a second before continuing, “So they got out their toothbrush, and their toothpaste,” Elizabeth pretended to pull out both items, “and they squeezed a little on, they tried not to waste,” Elizabeth pretended to squeeze toothpaste out onto her imaginary brush, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth, “and they put it in their mouth,  
they brushed north and south, ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch,” Andy snorted as she watched her daughter pretend to brush her teeth. “And then they said…”

"Wait a minute, we're fish! We don't brush our teeth!” Elizabeth jumped up and down, laughing and pretending to go back to swimming as Andy repeated the chorus again.

“...they decided to ride their bicycles!” Andy couldn’t wait for this part, it was always her favorite. “So they rode to the left, and they rode to the right, and they rode all day, and they rode all night.” She fought to keep from laughing as Elizabeth ran around the room pretending to ride a bike, and kept on singing, “They rode down the hill, and then faster still, and then they said....” She paused.

"Wait a minute,” Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could, “we're fish! We don't ride bicycles!"

Andy finally let go, laughing as she sang the end of the song, Elizabeth not caring too much that she messed up, because her daughter knew to just ‘keep on swimming’ until Andy finished singing, “In the booooottom of the ooooceaaan.” Andy finished, smiling as Elizabeth pinched her nose and wiggled all the way down to the floor and laid down, exhausted from all the running around.

“Good job, Ladybug!” Andy said, leaning over to tickling at her daughter’s belly.

“Elizabeth, did Mommy sing you the Goldfish Song?” Miranda’s voice from the doorway immediately perked up their daughter, and Andy looked up to see her wife giving them both a warm smile.

“Mama!” Elizabeth scrambled off the floor and threw herself into Miranda’s arms. “You’re home! Mommy sang London Bridges, and the Goldfish Song!”

Miranda gasped in exaggerated surprise, “London Bridges, and the Goldfish Song! Mommy sang two songs for you? My, my, aren’t you such a very lucky girl, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth snuggled into Miranda’s hold as she yawned. “Mama, can you sing your night night song?”

“Are you getting sleepy, Elizabeth?” Miranda asked, slowly swaying side to side. “Have you brushed your teeth?”

“Yea, I brush-ded with Mommy.” Elizabeth nodded against Miranda’s shoulder.

“Ok, darling, Mama can sing you a goodnight song,” Miranda murmured against the top of Elizabeth’s head.

Andy closed her eyes to listen as Miranda began to sing a Hebrew lullaby she was taught by her grandmother. Miranda had explained once that growing up she and her siblings weren’t allowed to speak Hebrew, but that their grandmother would teach them in secret and would always sing them the lullaby before going to bed. Miranda hardly remembered any of the Hebrew her grandmother had taught, but she had never forgotten the lullaby, and sang it to Cassidy and Caroline when they were little, and now sang it to Elizabeth.

Smiling as the song slowly came to its end, Andy opened her eyes to watch Miranda carefully tuck Elizabeth into bed. She stood up from her spot on the floor, and put a hand out for Miranda to take as her wife stood from the bed.

They quietly walked from the room, and Andy shut off the light, closing the door most of the way but leaving it cracked open. “She wore herself out,” Andy whispered as they made their way to their bedroom, “The Goldfish song is always the best for that.”

Miranda chuckled, speaking at a more normal volume as they closed the bedroom door behind them, now far enough away they shouldn’t wake Elizabeth, “It certainly is. I’m glad I was able to make it home to say goodnight. How was dinner? Did she behave?”

“Hmmm, she loves when you get to sing her goodnight. Dinner was fine. Maribelle made some chicken alfredo pasta and some veggies. Some fruit for dessert. There’s some left, if you’d like. It won’t take long to warm up.” Andy leaned forward and gave Miranda a soft kiss.

“That’s alright. I had a little to eat at the office. I’d like to catch a small nap before the Book arrives, would you care to join me?” Miranda asked, slipping from her work clothes and moving towards the bed.

Andy smiled. “Sounds perfect. Ladybug wore me out, I could do with a nap too. Then we can both get some work done when the Book arrives.” Setting an alarm on her phone, Andy curled up beside Miranda, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, darling.”

“You’ll have to tell me about your day when we wake up.”

“You had some articles due today. I’d like to hear about how they went.”

Andy yawned. “Sounds great. See you awake in an hour.”

Miranda chuckled again, and snuggled up close. “In an hour, then we can talk about work.” She yawned herself, and within moments they were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHH! SO CUTE! :D  
> Ok, so that was also a little different styling for me to write. So yea, hoping it all turned out ok.  
> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
